


Pancakes

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam freaks out and Kris makes pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Adam is already half awake when he hears the crashing sound echoing through his apartment. It's quickly followed by a hushed curse and Adam can't stop the sleepy smile that spreads across his face. Everything feels kind of hazy right now, almost like everything that happened the night before could have been a dream. In fact he is positive it could have been.

Adam's dreams have always been vivid and clear, he can remember each specific detail the moment he wakes up and they stay with him all day and up until last night, it was as if his dreams had been taunting him, reminding him of the one thing he wanted but could never have. He thinks maybe, it was a dream, that him allowing himself to believe the reality is just a way of living in the fantasy a while longer.

But this is different. It feels real. He is wrapped him warm blankets and the smell as he buries his head into the pillow that isn't his own. But one he knows nearly as well. He lifts his head up briefly and flips the pillow over, the coldness refreshing against his face, the comfort of the moment only making him want to get lost in it even more.

Adam can hear the faint sound of music from – he is guessing – the kitchen, a soft voice singing along and Adam could really get used to this. He is pretty sure that he could do this every single day: wake up to this smell, this voice.

He should perhaps be on his guard, have doubts that last night has too many ramifications to ever end well but all he has is an overwhelming feeling that they should have been doing this all along, that the two of them have already spent too much time hiding how they feel. The reasons were valid before last night, maybe they still are now but Adam's not sure he could go back now, even if he wanted.

Adam doesn't want to hurt anyone, he has a strong fear about what will happen if this doesn't work out and he is fairly certain that Kris Allen is burning something in his kitchen right now.

All of those things are true, but he is feeling right now that he needs to learn to be more selfish. Denying yourself of something you want more than anything is excruciating. Especially when the thing you happen to want is a perfect, 5'8 southern boy who has been teasing you for months. He has thought on this enough, sleepless nights and long lists titled “reasons why crushing on Kris Allen is a bad fucking idea.” Unfortunately though, both these things have similar outcomes. They both always ended up with him thinking about Kris, thinking about all the things he would do to him if he had the chance. Last night, the chance presented itself and he wasn't noble enough to say no.

Saying the chance presented itself, is slightly, well... fabricated. It was Adam who had invited Kris over to his new apartment, Adam who had planned that tonight, after realising that Kris being divorced for six months is a perfectly acceptable time limit to make a move, would tell Kris how he felt. It was also Adam who plied Kris with alcohol and then himself with double what Kris had. He called it courage, but it was more a distraction to avert what he had planned to do.

Where was all his courage and confidence now? Sure, put him out in front of a hundred screaming fans he could smile and keep composed. Put him in front of a tipsy Kris Allen and he crumbled. He was surprised that despite how much he had drunk, he still felt somewhat sober. He was too pent up with nervousness of whatever Kris's reaction was going to be.

At several points, he had decided that he wasn't going to do it. Kris had been talking about Idol, the tour, laughing at some story Matt had told him that he was trying to re-tell. Kris was getting it all wrong. Adam remembered the story and Kris kept jumping from one part to another, giggling along with his words and when he finally fell off the sofa, Kris had given up.

It was at that moment that the words had just fallen out of Adam's mouth. So stupid and ridiculous, and yet completely true. Kris was still half way through a giggle, so when his eyes had met Adam's they were still bright and wide, full of joy.

Adam had been afraid for a brief moment as Kris's face fell into seriousness. He could tell Kris was trying to figure the words out, process them and justify them as something else. But they both knew that, “I'm in love with you”, could only be taken one way and trying to make it something else could not be done.

Adam felt bad for expecting any kind of harsh reaction from Kris. After all, this was Kris. The same Kris, who when they first met had touched his arm and told him they were all going out for milkshakes and that he had to come; not should come, had to. Kris was the one who, when they stayed up late in their room on Idol had asked him what his favourite Bowie song was, and then if he had a boyfriend. Clearly, Adam hadn't been keeping it a secret, but it wasn't as if he was running around the mansion and screaming it to anyone listening. Kris was just this strong force of genuine likeability. It was impossible to not like him, and what made it even more endearing was that Kris seemed to have no idea the kind of power that held. Or what it meant to the people surrounding him, how they all felt drawn to him and comforted by his welcoming hugs and encouraging words.

Kris's reaction had been so Kris. He had stumbled his way off the floor and towards Adam, arms outstretched to pull him into a hug, and there was no way that Adam would refuse that offer. He let himself be pulled into Kris's clumsy arms, his own locking around Kris's body and pressing them flush against each other. Kris let out a little yelp, reacting to the contact. Adam had liked that sound, he locked it into his brain and reminded himself to provoke that noise again at some point.

But what Adam hadn't expected, was Kris actions after that. He knew he was taking liberties, holding Kris so close and that he would have a few moments before Kris was pulling him away and giving him them “You're my best friend” speech, so he took everything he could from the moment, pressing their bodies together one more time before he pulled away. Except, Kris wouldn't let him move. Kris's fingers gripped Adam's shirt, and were determined to not let go. Kris's breath was suddenly skimming across Adam's neck, and there were lips grazing his skin.

He waited for Kris to speak, to say something, to reciprocate the feelings, to yell, to finally give the “let’s just be friends” speech, but none of it came. Kris's lips continued to linger across the skin on his neck.

What happened after that was strange. Like some kind of outer body experience, because Kris had taken complete control, forcing their lips together and pushing so hard against Adam's body that they both stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Kris was laughing on top of him and Adam felt like he needed to say something, anything because right now his face must have been one of complete shook, because one look at his face from Kris set him off laughing again.

Kris had crawled up Adam's body, in what Adam could only assume was Kris's best try to be seductive and sexy. Adam wanted to tell him that he didn't even need to try, that every single fucking thing he did was sexy but then Kris's lips were on his again, insistent and biting at his bottom lip and Adam forgot how to speak at all.

Last night did feel like a dream. It was all action and no talking, comfortable without needing anything to make it so, natural for both of them knowing each others’ bodies like they had done it a hundred times before. But the blankets on his bed were shaping around his naked body, and when he turned his head he could see his and Kris's clothes forming a trail to the bed.

He sat up with a start. Shit. Last night had happened. He had told Kris Allen that he was in love with him and now he was naked in his bed and Kris was in his kitchen doing fuck knows what. It smelt like breakfast somewhere underneath the burning.

The door to his bedroom was creaking open and Kris had hold of two steaming mugs in one hand. Adam had no idea why that was the first thing he noticed when Kris walking half naked into his room. Their eyes met as Kris walked closer and Adam was waiting for the awkward smiles that never came. Kris laughed. He actually fucking laughed and Adam was trying to figure out exactly what was so funny.

Finally, Kris had reached the bed and placed the mugs down and Adam could smell the coffee from where he was and he just wanted to lean over and grab it but Kris was climbing onto the bed, doing that damn crawling thing again, laying himself across Adam's legs. Kris's fingers found his hair and began flattening it down. No doubt that was what he had found so funny; his hair did all kinds of crazy things in the morning.

Kris was smiling up at him, a silent “good morning” across his face. Adam couldn't help himself; it really was all Kris's fault for being too damn adorable. He leant forward and brushed his lips across Kris's, the taste of coffee and something sweet like jam. Adam pulled back and licked his lips, he closed his eyes and sighed.

“You're not freaking out.”

It wasn't a question and Adam felt like he should be the one saying that line, but he opened his eyes and Kris had moved his face eye level and close enough that all Adam had to do was lean forward and kiss the words away.

He opened his mouth to mutter whatever pathetic response he had ready, but Kris was closing the distance and quickly pecking his lips and jumping off the bed back towards the bedroom door.

“The pancakes are burning.”

Adam wasn't sure what surprised him more: Kris's behaviour or the fact that he had the ingredients for pancakes in his apartment.

Kris poked his head around the door and smiled. “Oh. And I'm in love with you too, by the way. In case that didn't get mentioned last night.”

Adam fell back against the soft bed and breathed in deeply. He was beginning to think that his well thought out plan had, at some point turned into Kris's plan. He was very much okay with Kris's plan though. It meant that not only did he get Kris, he also got pancakes.


End file.
